


dreams in the dark

by QueenPersephoneofHades



Series: 2018 Whumptober Ficlets [24]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPersephoneofHades/pseuds/QueenPersephoneofHades
Summary: Jack still dreams about the ice, sometimes. Written for Day 24 of Tumblr's 2018 Whumptober.





	dreams in the dark

Jack still dreams about the ice, sometimes.

It’s natural; of course he would dream of his first memory, no matter how otherworldly and strange that entire night had been from beginning to end.

Not very often; he never remembered the moments before until very recently, but now…

He dreams of awakening in complete darkness, weightless and heavy all at once. Of opening his eyes and seeing a glimmer of light far above, so far out of reach that it might just be impossible. Of cold he can never escape, whether he’s asleep or awake.

But he also dreams of ice cracking beneath his feet, meeting little Anna’s eyes one last time before dropping into water too cold to move in. Of slipping, further and further beneath the surface of the pond, down where he can’t see or hear or feel anything. Of a light far above, growing dimmer and dimmer as his mouth opens for one last desperate gasp that fills his lungs with cold.

Jack dreams of drowning, and it is perhaps the one thing he regrets most about getting his memories back.


End file.
